Notre fin heureuse (par Angelica R)
by Comptoirdesauteurs
Summary: [Post S7] : Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, elle allait épouser Alice, son véritable amour, l'amour de sa vie. Jamais Robyn n'avait été aussi heureuse. CuriousArcher.


Notre fin heureuse.

[Post S7] : Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Aujourd'hui, elle allait épouser Alice, son véritable amour, l'amour de sa vie. Jamais Robyn n'avait été aussi heureuse. CuriousArcher.

**TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION**

Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours.

****ND'A (par Angelica R) :************OUAT******** ne m'appartien********t******** bien évidemment pas, ********et ********ceci est une commande réalisée pour ********Almayen qui voulait une fic sur le mariage d'Alice et Robyn dont la série nous ********a ********effectivement cruellement ********et injustement******** privé.****

Elle n'aurait pas dû être aussi nerveuse.

Gothel avait été vaincue et changée en arbre, la version royaume des vœux de Rumplestiltskin n'existait plus (tout comme _leur _Rumplestiltskin à eux, ce qui attristait légèrement Robyn), la malédiction avait été brisée, Hook était guéri, les royaumes étaient désormais unifiés, et la paix régnait à Storybrooke.

En somme, tout allait bien, et pourtant, elle avait terriblement peur.

Parce qu'elle était sur le point de demander Alice Jones en mariage.

À nouveau, elle n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiète, elle avait déjà demandé à _Nook_ (comme le surnommait sa mère) sa bénédiction, et elle avait donc sa permission (en quelque sorte) pour demander la main d'Alice, sauf que...

Elle n'avait pas encore posé la question à la principale intéressée.

Si l'on ne comptait pas la période de la malédiction (qui avait quant même duré deux ans mine de rien), cela faisait au moins trois ans que Robyn avait envie de demander à Alice de l'épouser.

Elle avait eu de nombreuses occasions de le lui demander à l'époque (bordel, même au moment où ils vivaient encore tous dans la Forêt Enchantée, elle avait _déjà_ choisi la bague qu'elle voulait lui offrir), mais entre le cœur maudit de Killian, la lutte contre Lady Tremaine, et les manigances du sabbat des huit, la jeune femme avait toujours remis ça à plus tard.

Et à force, cette idée lui était presque sortie de la tête, jusqu'au combat final au Royaume des vœux, où elle avait compris qu'elle allait _enfin_ avoir la possibilité de le lui demander.

Et maintenant, elle était là, dans la rue, anxieuse, à attendre patiemment qu'Alice sorte de la bibliothèque pour la rejoindre.

Entendant la porte brusquement claquer, elle sursauta, avant de voir la blonde se diriger vers elle.

Celle-ci lui sourit, et Robyn y répondit maladroitement, chose que sa petite-amie remarqua aussitôt.

« Robyn… est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, bien sûr que oui, tout va bien, parfaitement bien, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

L'autre femme haussa un sourcil sceptique, et Robyn soupira.

\- D'accord, très bien, tu m'as percée à jour… Si je voulais te voir, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te demander… Alice, ça fait déjà plusieurs années qu'on est ensemble, et maintenant que ton père est guéri, que ta mère et les sorcières du sabbat ont été arrêtées, que la vie a repris un cours normal… je voulais savoir… est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Les yeux de la sorcière se mirent à briller.

Elle n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- Oui !

\- Oui ? L'interrogea Robyn, comme n'osant pas le croire.

\- Oui ! Oui, bien sûr que je veux t'épouser ! Ça fait tellement que j'attends ça, je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais ! S'écria la jeune femme avant d'attirer sa fiancée à elle afin de l'entraîner dans un baiser passionné. »

Oh Dieux…

Robyn l'aimait tellement.

Et Alice l'aimait.

Elle était heureuse.

_§§§§_

C'était une journée magnifique.

Encore heureux, pensa Robyn alors qu'elle voyait Alice s'avancer vers l'autel, _vers elle_, sa future femme, il s'agissait de son mariage après tout, cela _se devait_ d'être un beau jour.

La seule ombre au tableau était l'absence de son père.

Alors que la fille du pirate, parée d'une superbe robe blanche de mariée, semblable à celle que portait l'archère, l'ancienne sorcière sentit son cœur exploser de joie.

Puis vint le moment pour elles d'échanger leurs vœux de mariage.

« Robyn… il y a encore quelques années, j'étais prisonnière d'une tour, seule, et sans aucun espoir d'en sortir, ou même de sortir de ma solitude tout court, même lorsque je m'en suis évadée. Je n'avais personne, et mon père était loin de moi… Et puis je t'ai rencontrée, et je n'ai plus jamais été seule. Même quand je suis devenue Tilly, la fille des rues, tu étais toujours avec moi, et quand tu es revenue, en tant que Margot, tu m'as sauvée la vie, tu… tu étais la seule à vraiment me voir, à faire attention à moi, à me comprendre, et je… Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, et je… je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi.

Sa promise lui sourit, les larmes aux yeux d'émotion.

\- Alice… fit-elle, la voix tremblante, avant de venir dans la Nouvelle Forêt Enchantée, j'étais une gamine insupportable, je pense que si tu m'avais rencontrée à Storybrooke, tu m'aurais détestée. Moi-même je déteste cette version passée de moi-même à vrai dire… Quelques rires résonnèrent dans l'assemblée. Mais j'ai grandi. Et aujourd'hui, j'ose croire que je suis digne de toi. Pardon pour t'avoir prise pour espionne la première fois que je t'ai vue, moi aussi je te pardonne de m'avoir appelée « Nobin » pendant aussi longtemps.

\- Je peux encore le faire, répliqua Alice avec malice.

Robyn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Comme tu voudras… fille de la tour.

Elles se sourirent, puis Robyn reprit son discours.

\- Notre rencontre ne s'est pas déroulée sous les meilleures auspices, c'est certain, et les premières heures qui ont suivi n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais si j'en crois la plupart des couples qui sont réunis ici, c'est plutôt bon signe, et une nouvelle fois, de joyeux rires retentirent parmi les invités. Quand j'étais Margot… je n'avais plus aucun repère, j'étais une petite rebelle, je voulais juste partir le plus possible de ma mère, et si je suis revenue à Hyperion Heights, c'est parce que je pensais qu'elle me manquait… J'avais à moitié tort, toi aussi, tu me manquais, même si je ne le savais pas encore. Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée au fond. C'était toi qui me manquais, plus que tout au monde, Alice, tu… es mon point de repère, mon ancre, tu… tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime, je veux t'épouser, et moi aussi je veux passer ma vie avec toi. »

Alice ne put se retenir et l'embrassa avec passion.

Jamais elles n'avaient été aussi radieuses.

_§§§§_

« Robyn Mills, voulez-vous prendre Alice Jones pour épouse ?

\- Oui je le veux.

\- Alice Jones, voulez-vous prendre Robyn Mills pour épouse ?

\- Je le veux.

\- Vous êtes à présent unies par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Un autre baiser passionné conclut alors le mariage.

Alice Jones-Mills regarda sa nouvelle épouse, Robyn Mills-Jones, et se mit à sourire.

La journée s'annonçait définitivement être des plus radieuses.

Et cette fois-ci, ni sa mère ni qui que ce soit d'autre n'allait venir pour gâcher son bonheur.

FIN.


End file.
